Boy Meets World: Cory and Shawn Best Friend Talk
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A Cory and Shawn One Shot Fic.


Boy Meets World: Cory and Shawn Best Friend Talk

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ONESHOT FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A BOY MEETS WORLD ONE!**

 **THIS IS FOR ONE OF MY FAVORITE CLASSIC BEST FRIENDS CORY MATTHEWS AND SHAWN HUNTER!**

 **THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE IT'S NOR YOU...IT'S ME!**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIC!**

* * *

We go to the Park and we see Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter walking there.

Cory is wearing a Green Short Shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Green Shoes

Shawn is wearing a Red Shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Pants and Black Shoes.

Right now the two best friends are having a great day.

"I'm telling you Cory its nice to get out once in a while." said Shawn.

"I know." said Cory. "Eric drives me crazy sometimes."

Shawn laughed.

"Yeah your brother is a idiot and not that smart." said Shawn.

Cory laughed and playfully punched his best friend.

"Hey he is my brother. My idiot Brother." said Cory.

Shawn still laughed.

"Yeah but at least he did not try and kill me with a Nerf Ball Gun." said Shawn.

Cory scoffed.

"Hey you tried to turn me into a Egg Head." said Cory.

Shan laughed.

"True but it was funny." said Shawn. "Plus you and Topanga are great together."

"Even though I thought she was weird with all that stuff she does.' said Cory.

"True." said Shawn as they continued to walk. "But you did know her longer then me."

"Yeah but you saved me at the Zoo." said Cory.

"I know." said Shawn and scoffed. "I cant believe you fell in the llama pen."

Cory laughed.

"But you and Angela are great together." said Cory.

Shawn blushed at that.

"True." said Shawn. 'She is perfect. Like Topanga."

The two best friends then made it to Cory's house and went to the back yard and sat on the bench.

"But you know Cory despite your idiot brother and your girlfriend Topanga we are still great friends." said Shawn.

Cory smiled.

"I know." said Cory and got up. "ant a drink?"

Shawn smiled.

"Sure." said Shawn.

Cory smiled and went in and Shawn shook his head.

Just then Shawn hears ruffling in the bushes behind him and is confused.

"Hello?" asked Shawn confused.

Just then Eric who is wearing a Camouflage outfit and holding a hose popped out of the bushes behind Shawn.

 **'TAKE THIS SHAWN!'** shouted Eric and turned the Hose on and started spearing Shawn.

The water hits Shawn on the front side of his clothes and Leather Jacket and Shawn is shocked.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Shawn screamed in shocked as water is hitting him and getting him from the front his clothes and Leather Jacket wet and turned around as his back end of his clothes are now getting soaking wet. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Eric laughed as he continued to spray Shawn.

 **"ERIC STOP IT!"** shouted Shawn who is getting more wet and turned around and tried to block the water.

However Eric laughed and still sprayed his younger brother's best friend.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Shawn screamed some more and trying to block the water and still getting soaking wet. **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

Soon Eric turned the water off and laughed as Shawn Hunter is now completely wet from head to toe front and back.

Shawn is completely mad.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!?"** Shawn shouted.

"For calling me an idiot." said Eric. "Never mess with Eric Matthews."

With that Eric left and Cory came out with two colas and saw his best friend soaking wet.

"What happened?" asked Cory.

Shawn just wiped his wet face and looked at his best friend.

"Don't ask Cory." said Shawn. "Just don't."

* * *

 **THERE YOU ALL GO!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
